


Кладбище самолётов

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: разговор о самолётах и мамонтах





	Кладбище самолётов

— Я помню самолёты прошлого, — говорил Лэнс, захлёбываясь словами. — Кит, ты ведь тоже ходил со своим классом на эти экскурсии? Такие громадины, их конструкторы что, соревновались, сколько площади смогут покрыть их детища?..  
  
— Наверное, — Кит смочил тряпицу в чуть прохладной воде. За хлипкими стенками убежища плавился зноем тропический вечер.  
  
— Пережитки прошлого, Кит, — Лэнс поймал губами край мокрой ткани, задумчиво пососал. Пить он отказывался. — Неповоротливые громадины из прошлого, понимаешь? Как мамонты. Эй, Кит. Мамонты ведь те же слоны?  
  
— Примерно, — согласился Кит, с тоской глядя на пустую аптечку. В животе разливался холодок.  
  
— Слоны сами идут на свои кладбища. Умирают рядом со своими предками. Мамонты тоже так делали, так ведь?  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— Тогда, Кит... Те стоянки, на которые нас водили. Это ведь кладбища самолётов. Они сами туда прилетели.   
  
— Наверное, — со вздохом закрыл глаза Кит. — Лэнс, ты не устал? Поспи, может?  
  
— Прости, прости, — вымученно засмеялся Лэнс. — Прости, Кит. Я не могу заснуть. Я закрываю глаза и думаю...  
  
— Удивительно! Неужели лихорадка пошла тебе на пользу?  
  
— Я думаю, что я ещё не долетел.  
  
Кит помолчал, сглатывая противный привкус страха.  
  
— До чего не долетел, Лэнс?  
  
— До кладбища. Кит, мы ведь тоже пережитки прошлого. Если мы умрём, то на своём кладбище.  
  
Кит закрыл глаза. Голова убаюкивающе кружилась.  
  
— Спи, Лэнс, — сказал он твёрдо. — Скоро нас найдут.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен? — сонно удивился Лэнс. — Прям пророк какой-то.  
  
Кит ничего не ответил.  
  
У него не спадала температура уже третий день, а все лекарства он приберегал для Лэнса, который был слабее, который был чистокровным землянином, у которого не было в загашнике инопланетного иммунитета.  
  
Но даже он не мог держаться бесконечно. А это значило, что где-то там, в миллионах световых лет, к ним летел Красный лев, снося на своём пути все препятствия — чтобы спасти своего паладина.


End file.
